


Back in Gravity Falls

by AndyCross



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Post-Gravity Falls, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyCross/pseuds/AndyCross
Summary: Dipper Pines is 20 years old and misses the only town he ever called home, he and Mabel decide to spend another summer in the mystery shack and meet the shack's newest resident, Bill Cipher. Can Bill be trusted?





	1. Chapter 1: The Return

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Gravity Falls or any of the characters. Leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed my story. More chapters to come stay posted.

Chapter 1

 

I was finally home. This was as I considered it, my real home. Even though it wasn't were I grew up this is where I had my greatest adventures and the coolest friends. More than once in California I'd dreamt about the Mystery Shack, dreamt about coming back. No matter how far away I was Gravity Falls always pulled me back. Soos called at least once a week, so did Wendy and we could talk for hours about what was happening, who saw what, I missed had missed it.   
  
Soos was now running the Mystery Shack, had been since Stan retired. Him being Soos had decided to let Mabel and I sleep in the attic while we were visiting. We both were spending the summer again, like we did when we were twelve for old times sake. Soos had been telling me for years that he felt like the space was wasted because his own child refused to sleep in the attic. After all this time it was weird for me to think of Soos as an adult and married Melody and a daughter Agatha, I had been at his wedding and it was still hard sometimes to believe he was married with a child.   
  
Grunkle Stan and Ford had sailed on the Stan o War for 2 long years and returned to land after Stan broke his arm facing a sea monster. Along with Ford being anxious to return to his research. They'd went to go pick up some food for the _small_ party they were throwing for Mabel and I’s return. They never found the treasure they were searching for but they both loved Gravity Falls. Stan even decided to work at the shack.   
  
It was strange, I was 20 now and I wasn't sure I could make myself leave Gravity Falls again. I’d always forced myself to leave whenever I stayed for a week or weekend. I'd forced myself on the bus when I was 13 but now that I was older I had decided maybe I would settle down here. I hadn't told anybody but I think I was staying for good. I was planning to find myself a place by the end of the summer, and if I couldn’t I wasn’t staying, then it wasn’t meant to be.   
  
Soos and Stan had told me about the expansions on the Mystery Shack, adding on to the tourist attractions, and rooms for things like sleeping and storage. They'd kinda made a bed and breakfast in the back of the shack, sort of an add on. Soos insisted no one wanted to stay there because Stan scared them away walking around without pants on. Stan argued that it wasn’t his fault they were in his house.   
  
Everyone had told me that they had an assistant who lived in the add on with a great knowledge of Gravity Falls, but they hadn’t given me very much information about them. Maybe whoever they were could help me with my research.   
  
Wendy had went to college and was only home on weekends now. Which was a shame since it was a Thursday. As soon as I got into the shack I threw my duffel bag on the bed and ran to the gift shop. "Is Ford here yet?"    
  
"Relax dude." Soos was restocking a shelf, "he'll be back soon." Looking around I saw the gift shop hadn't changed much. Just bigger, stocked better. The only new thing was the blond sitting behind the cash register. He was staring at me. He was about my age maybe, almost yellow blond hair, he seemed tall. I turned away feeling myself blush some. 

"But I need to talk to ford." I fiddled with a button on my shirt.   
  
"Sorry dude." I was glad parenthood didn't change Soos. I was still very aware I was being stared at but I ignored it, he couldn't possibly be staring at me. 

  
Not a second later Mabel came bursting through the shop. "Soos!" She cried hugging him tightly.   
  
"Yup, go throw your stuff down hambone," She ran up happily. She had stopped by Candy's to see Candy and Grenda before coming to the shack. Waddles came waddling through the door after Mabel. He had gained some weight since he'd last been in the Mystery Shack and was getting oldish. Grunkle Stan followed the pig and Ford followed him.   
  
"Grunkle Stan! Ford!" I greeted with lame man hugs and handshakes. While Mabel came barreling down the stairs and through the shack to give them both hugs.   
  
"Stan, why don't you talk to Mabel about the thing, and I'll talk to Dipper." Ford suggested and Stan nodded. Ford gestured towards the basement with a vague follow me gesture.   
  
"It's good to see you Dipper and I'm sure you want to talk about the journals but I have to talk to you first. So Soos hired an employee. An employee I trust very much, who has helped me with some of the new content for the journals as I hope you will." A sick feeling can over me.   
  
"You replaced me?" I remembered the offer to become fords intern type person.   
  
"No my boy, that offer still stands for you and only you. But the employee is smart and well read, he has some knowledge out of this world which I will explain. But I need you to have an open mind."  
  
I narrowed my eyes confused, "okay?" 

  
"I helped this man become who he is today. With a body. That man gave up a great deal to become a man. He was very powerful and dangerous before and he gave it up and all but a fraction of his knowledge. He's saved my life and Stan's, Soos', and Aggy's. He has more than proved himself to be trustworthy.  
  
"Dipper. I had trouble trusting him at first too. But he begged me to make him human. To make him as close to normal as possible. He isn't dangerous, he is human with no powers." Ford lectured.   
  
"You didn't." I accused, "It couldn't be?"  
  
"Yes Dipper. I helped Bill Cipher become human." Ford stated calmly. "He doesn't have power anymore. He can't read your mind, possess your body, or any of it."  
  
"I can't believe you!" I shouted, "he tried to kill us all!"   
  
I stormed up the stairs through the gift shop. Stopping dead in front of Bill looking him in the eye squinting and glaring at Bill. "You might have them convinced," I started, almost stuttering from looking Bill in the eye, Bill was handsome. "But not me. I don't trust you!" As I turned away I couldn't help but see the hurt written across Bill's face. I fought down guilt thinking he deserves to be hurt.   
  
_How did they trust that monster?_


	2. Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It becomes clear to Dipper that Bill actually wants to date him.

Chapter 2

Everyone trusted Bill, but I couldn’t even sleep the entire night. Trusting Bill was not even a possibility that I was willing to entertain, not after everything he put us through, the entire town. I had no doubt that if the citizens of Gravity Falls found out who Bill Cipher the clerk at the Mystery Shack really was they were riot and he would be in serious danger. 

But even though he wasn’t to be trusted I could feel something was different. Besides the fact that he was no longer a demonic triangle. He was human now, but did he have human emotions? Was he was sociopath? Could gaining a body of his own really make him able to empathize like everyone else. Ford seemed to believe so. It was hard for me to be questioning my childhood mentor, the man I felt would never steer me wrong. 

I had a restless night, Mabel on the other hand slept soundly, Waddles on his bed next to hers snorting at random times, probably dreaming of food. I was always afraid that coming back would trigger more nightmares, nightmares I’d got over years ago. That was right to a point, the nightmares were now going to be about my family being slaughtered by a man who they invited into their house. 

Eventually I drifted off to sleep but the next morning I startled awake early, before the sun was even up and went out into the forest, I took Journal 3 from the shelf in the kitchen and slipped out the door with my own journal. I walked around till after the sun came up then returned back to the shack. 

By the time I got back almost everything would be in full swing, Soos would have opened the shack and Grunkle Stan would be preparing for a tour, Ford probably would be working already as well. When I got back just as I predicted everyone was up. 

I went into the house and found no one so I went into the gift shop. In the shop Bill was sitting behind the cash register, it was odd to see anyone but Wendy there. He was hot, if he were a normal guy who hadn’t tried to kill everyone on earth then I would be falling hard for him. He ran his hand through his hair and seemed to be fixing himself. 

“Hi.” I ignored him. 

“Where’s everyone?”

“Ford is in the lab.” He replied disappointed that I didn’t want to talk. What did he really think I would want to?

It was almost an entire week before I was willing to give Bill a chance and talk to him. Short conversations, but he just kept staring and asking questions it was the strangest thing. Another week past and the conversations were conversations. Guarded conversations on my part but conversations nonetheless. I couldn’t make him understand that my name was Dipper and I didn’t like being called Pine Tree, I think he thought it was like his pet name for me. 

One day when I was restocking for Soos both Grunkle Stan and Ford were in the gift shop with Bill and Mabel, I was in the back counting inventory. "I request permission to bond with Pine Tree." I heard Bill say loudly. 

"Kid that's not how it works," Grunkle Stan laughed.   
"Do I not have permission?" Bill asked as I opened the door. I was standing in the doorway and didn't plan on actually entering the gift shop. "Pine Tree." Bill greeted happily. 

"You'll have to ask him." Ford told Bill. 

Bill looked at me, "Pine Tree would you do me the honor of bonding with me?" He looked so hopeful, what was he up to?

"No fucking way. You up to something, I just haven’t figured out what yet. And what the hell does bond even mean?" I asked as I slammed the door before he could answer and sat down in the living room. 

A minute later everyone poured into the house. Closing time I thought to myself. 

"But do I have permission?" Bill asked again hesitantly. They were all in the next room over talking. The shack is old did they honestly think it was sound proof? 

"You have permission to try," Ford told him. 

Mabel squealed, "okay, okay, okay. I'm helping you!" She squealed and sighed, great all I needed, but it wasn’t unexpected. She was under the impression I was lonely. 

"First, stop with the bonding stuff. You should just try dating him." She told him. 

"What do you mean? What's dating entail?"

"Hasn't he been human for a while?" Mabel asked.

"He, well, he didn't get out much," Ford supplied. 

"Dating is like doing fun stuff together and kissing and stuff with just each other," She explained, I could hear in her voice that she wasn’t going to stop until we started dating. 

"But do you mean forever?" Bill asked. 

"Forever is marriage. Or maybe dating forever without getting married."

"I wish to marry him!" Bill claimed. 

I heard what may have been Grunkle Stan having a heart attack.   
"Start with asking him on a date." Ford suggested. "And now I'm sorry we didn't teach you about dating."

"Talk to him, flirt with him, ask him out and be persistent." Mabel encouraged. I chose that moment to walk into the kitchen, maybe to tell them to shut up, maybe to get a peanut butter sandwich and hope they stopped on their own. 

"Hey Pine Tree want to go on a date with me?" He asked. 

"My name is Dipper." I told him grabbing a can of soda and leaving to go to the roof. A sandwich would take to long to make. 

I went down at 9 o'clock. Bill was already in his room for the night. "I think you should give him a chance," Mabel told me. 

"In case you forgot he locked you in a bubble and made the town into a chair," I argued, "I can't just forget that. I can't just trust him."

"People change Dipper." Mabel told me patting me on the back. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight bro bro." 

"Night, Mabel. I'll be up in a while." I ended up going down to Ford's lab and looking around a little before bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on adding more chapters to this story, so let me know if you like it. If you enjoyed this chapter let me know. At some point I might come up with an update day so stay posted.


End file.
